


The red to my robin

by LyndiaFox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: 梗概：AU，时间是红头罩准备去杀罗宾的那段剧情。Tim突然哭了起来。一开始，Jason以为对方是怕了。过了一会儿，当他听清了那孩子叨念的话之后，发现Tim竟是因为他还活着而激动得落泪。这让Jason不知所措，他本来是要来杀那小子的。他们抱在了一起，Jason极度尴尬，因为这时他才意识到这孩子是多么地幼小。蝙蝠们来到的时候，Tim还牢牢地抓着Jason的夹克不放手，而Jason只能惊恐地轻抚Tim的背，在他耳边小声地喊“救我”。最后，在Bruce、Dick和Barbara的联手下， Tim才被拽了下来。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The red to my robin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459359) by [BlueFlameBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird). 



“那由我来总结一下。那个死去的前罗宾，Jason Todd，现在的红头罩，偷偷潜入了泰坦塔，他本来是想来杀你的，谁知你见了他突然嚎啕大哭，还像一只见到香蕉的猴子一样抱住了他，顺带一提，我讨厌猴子，然后最后还要三只蝙蝠才能把你拉开？”

Bart听完后乐得不能自已，而Kon也在笑着，唯有Tim红了脸，只好将自己的目光凝视在面前还没开动的披萨上。

他甚至没法否认，因为这些都是事实。

冷静下来的Bart伸手想拿Tim面前的披萨，而后者迅雷不及地一叉，阻止了最年幼的极速者抢走他那块还没动过的披萨。

“这不能怪他，毕竟Jason这么帅，Tim的初恋，说不定还是他唯一为之动过情的人。”Bart讪笑道，为了保住自己的手，他选择吃旁边那叠盒子里的披萨。

“好了，告诉我们整件事情的始末吧，因为我还是没搞清楚各种缘由。”Kon笑着说，看着他最好的朋友变得更红了的脸。

“嗯……”

\--------------------------

Tim呆在原地，动弹不得。他确信自己是醒着的，他都掐了自己好几次了。这是他的幻觉吗？是不是Raven不小心把他甩进了别的宇宙？

大部分泰坦都被Jason放倒了。他们倒在地上不省人事。

对方在说些什么。说着什么，但是Tim却无法透过自己心跳声听到。

因为就算对方是来“测试新任罗宾”的，站在那里的仍旧是他的罗宾。

Jason Todd。

他追随最久的罗宾，他爱慕的那个罗宾，他心悦的那个罗宾。

Tim知道就是他。他认得那饱含狡黠的痞笑。就算这个Jason已经比那时候更加年长、高大。

还穿着他的旧罗宾制服。

但他就在眼前。活着，呼吸着。Tim觉得自己的心跳更剧烈了。

Jason怎么不动了。一只手伸出，仿佛不知所措的样子。过了两秒Tim才明白为什么。

自己哭了。

“呃……Tim？我不认为罗宾在感到害怕时该哭啊？天，Bruce从哪里把你找来的？”

Tim摸了摸自己的脸颊，确实，他的手湿了。然后，他做出了一件疯子般的举动。

他笑了。

他笑着笑着直到被抽泣给噎住，他便只能干干地啜泣，嘴里胡乱着说些不知什么，但这些都没有关系，因为Jason就在跟前，他活着。他不再是逝者了。

“是……我好多了。死亡也不能奈我何。”Jason小声回答，似乎感到了尴尬。Tim不可自己地又笑了起来，并没有发现自己已经把心里的想法都说了出来。

理智被丢出了窗外，他向前几步接近Jason。Jason似乎完全懵逼了，不知该作何反应甚至不知道究竟发生了什么事。Tim伸手温柔地捧住了Jason的脸。Jason整个人僵住了，面具下的眼睛瞪得大大的。这可跟他计划的不一样，他是打算来这教训一顿他的“替代品”，以消自身的无名怒火。但是这些Tim都不在乎，他只在乎手套下的Jason，是温暖的，活着的。

Tim知道自己又抽泣了起来，难看地打着嗝，他控制不了，反而令自己哭得更凶狠了。该死的，因为Bruce发现Jason在偷蝙蝠车的轮胎时他在，Jason任职罗宾的时候他在，而Jason的丧礼上他也在，可恶。

Jason尴尬地拍着Tim的后背，僵硬的身体明显感到无所适从。Tim也停不下来。他索性一把攥住Jason的夹克，放声哭了起来，他双肩颤抖着，把脸埋在了Jason胸口。Jason闻起来像皮革、火药、还有一些香烟的余味，但那就是Jason，Tim是绝对不会放手的。

于是他便径自开始哭了起来，留下Jason一脸懵逼地不知如何安慰对方才好。

Jason的心不禁也跟着有一丝抽痛。

这就是他的替代品？

Bruce究竟在哪里找来的？

这家伙这么……小巧。他肩膀抽动的样子，他如此紧地拽着自己的夹克，他不停抽泣的样子，让Jason觉得自己就是一个混蛋，竟然想在新任罗宾的身上撒气。

Jason甚至不清楚对方为什么哭。Tim不认识他，他也并不算真的认识Tim。他为什么这样？

Jason无奈地拍着对方的背，虽然不知道该做什么，但希望这样能有安抚作用。Tim还在一遍又一遍不停地嘀咕，“你还活着，你死了，但是现在你又活了”——

好吧，也许这个没来由地打算教训一个他根本不认识的孩子的Jason真的是一个混蛋。

“是啊，孩子，我在。生龙活虎。”

结果相反地，Tim抱得更紧了，天，他看起来体重都不到Jason一半，却非常强壮。是的，对方很娇小，但他很明显不是因为营养跟不上。

Dick来到的时候，Jason正一边抚摸着Tim的背，一边低声试图安慰他，但是这小子就是不能停下也不肯撒手。

Dick望着这俩人，Jason看到对方的眉毛惊讶地挑起，然后一个大大的微笑出现在了对方的脸上。妈的。

Jason小声地喊着“救我”，一边尝试轻轻地推开Tim，后者的眼泪还在流着，仿佛救命稻草一样紧抓着Jason。Dick笑着拍了拍Tim的头。

“好了，Tim，你该放手了。”Dick轻轻地拉他，但Tim这个小混蛋，像块狗皮膏药一样甩不开。Dick眉头皱了起来，加大了力度，“不要！”Tim尖叫道，整个人都缠在了Jason身上。

Jason无声地呜咽了一声，感慨这世道太不公平了。他本来只是想来暴打那小子一顿，然后就可以逃之夭夭了，没想到结果竟会遇上“水灾”。好吧，也许Jason的良心还没有泯灭，见到这孩子那么伤心让他也不好受。

“嘿，鸟宝宝，放开手好吗，我还活着，我哪儿也不去。”Jason尝试放缓语调，但当他和Dick再一次尝试撬开Tim的手时，后者又尖叫了一声，死死地抱住Jason不放。

Dick叹了口气，用手指点了点通讯器，不出几分钟，Bruce和Babs就赶来了。看到眼前这一幕，Bruce什么话也没说。而Barbara呢？她快笑死了。

她真该庆幸Jason并不想跟她动手。

一群混蛋来着。

Babs在Tim耳边安慰着对方，但他还是不肯松手。他已经不哭了，只是身子还像风中树叶一样抖个不停。

最后，在Barbara的劝导加上Bruce，Dick,和Jason的共同努力下，他们终于把Tim拽了下来，后者还在尖叫和踢打。那家伙真是难以置信地强壮，Jason不得不服。

Jason皱眉看着眼前这一切。Tim挟持了他的夹克，一边呜咽着，一边像抓住自己的命一样紧抱着它。Babs正温柔地对他说话，Bruce则一言不发地望着眼前的一幕，看上去也是不知所措。

Dick对Jason笑了笑，而对方只是不屑地喷了下鼻子。这并没有阻碍Dick，他径自上前拥抱了对方。Jason已经没有余力去推开这个马戏团怪胎了。“欢迎回家，小翅膀。”

当Tim终于冷静下来，Bruce已经走了，似是很信任自己的养子有能力自己善后这场尴尬的情感大戏。Babs还在抚摸着他的背，Jason和Dick就在一旁看着，前者面带微笑，后者则一脸写着愧疚。

Tim抬头望着Jason，一时间不知道该说什么或者怎么解释自己的行为，而这时Jason叹了口气，挠了挠后颈。

“呃，你想要就留着吧。”

说完他就离开了。

Tim看着手上的夹克。自己什么时候拿到的？Dick友善地朝他会意一笑，这让Tim脸红了，他赶紧把脸埋进手上的夹克中，Babs送他回房间时，经过Dick顺便锤了他一拳。

Tim抱着夹克睡着了，身边环绕着火药和香烟的味道。

\--------------------------

Kon和Bart又一次大笑了起来，Tim红着耳朵低下了头。

交友不慎。

“嗷嗷嗷啊，多甜蜜！”Bart捧腹大笑，激动得滚到了地上。

“我猜这就是那件夹克了？怪不得我之前就觉得你看起来像个偷穿了大人衣服的小孩。”Kon调戏道，手指轻轻抚上那发旧的棕色皮革。Tim保护似的往旁边一躲，又激起了新一轮的笑声。

披萨店的门打开了，伴随着门铃的叮当声，Bart和Kon突然愣住了。Tim不解地挑了挑眉，回过头，结果也呆了。

站在他背后的人就是Jason，肩上披着另一件黑色夹克，眼里看的出是紧张的神色。

Tim的脸刷地红了，羞赧地背过身去。气氛沉默了一会儿，Tim清了清嗓子。

“呃，对于那天的举动……我很抱歉。如果你还想打我，至少我是欠你的……让你陷入那种局面。”

Jason听完笑了，如果说Tim之前脸没有红，那么现在肯定够红了。“啊，虽然我不能说我喜欢那样。但是……感觉还挺好？被记住的感觉吧，我想。别担心，迪基鸟都告诉我了。”

Tim在内心里叫苦。哦天，Dick知道他对Jason的一厢情愿，现在他再也没有脸见家里的人了——

“其实我在想能不能……靠，我听起来就像个傻蛋。”

Tim神速地从内心的痛苦中切换出来，迅速地接上了话茬。“我不这样认为。我是说，你觉得自己像个白痴。但我是说，我觉得你干得挺不错的。”

Jason又笑了，Tim脸也又红了。淡定，Tim。

突然间Jason的表情变得小心翼翼，甚至还有点害羞，这让他看起来年纪更小了。“我是在想，你有没有兴趣什么时候一起出去，互相了解什么的？我们可以一起巡逻，我不会杀人的，对天发誓。”

Tim笑得那么开心，以致他觉得自己的脸都被扯大了。“好，呃。我。我很乐意。”

Jason也面露喜色，放松了下来。“真的？太棒了。呃，具体我们短信联系。到时再见咯，鸟宝宝。唔……你穿这件夹克真好看。”Jason对着脸红的Tim抛了个眼色，转身踱出了披萨店，Tim才没有在对方转身时盯着他的屁股呢。

“我的——”

“天。”

“他超帅！”

Tim吓得一跳。他都忘了Bart和Kon还在场了。他红着脸抱紧了身上的夹克，而对面Bart和Kon交换了一个邪恶的笑容。

“天啊！他比我想象的还要帅好几倍！”Bart大叫。

“是啊，简直万众瞩目。Bart口水都流出来了。”Kon笑道。

“我没有。”Bart并不那么隐蔽地擦了下嘴。

“但是讲真，我们为你高兴。因为他最好一直这样待你，不然他将面对的就是一个愤怒的极速者和一个氪星人。”

Tim翻了个白眼，咬了一口已经冷掉了的披萨以掩盖脸上的微笑。也许，结果这样也不算太坏。

\- Fin -


End file.
